


i'll take my heart clean apart

by rxginamills



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Someone stop me, They're the cutest, but I love this ship, i don't really care about the new peeps in glee club, i'm here for the og new directions, they're so soft i always think of kitty dedicating roar to marley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Kitty could not let anyone know. They'd ruin her. Ruin her like Marley Rose already had.





	i'll take my heart clean apart

One.

Two.

Three.

Marley walked away from Kitty, holding hands with a guy whose name she didn't even remember in that moment. Every footstep tore deeper into Kitty's heart until it was no longer whole but a mess; one that only Marley could fix.

Of course, she couldn't be attracted to women. Santana Lopez - a McKinley graduate and one of the icons in Glee club - had been outed as a lesbian. She then came out officially, learned to accept herself and somehow managed to remain in a good position in the "McKinley hierarchy". She was badass, loyal and fearless. But Kitty was one of Sue's head Cheerios now and a well-respected girl at McKinley. Her status there was basically who she was and to lose that would mean losing almost everything. The people in her school could be so small-minded that telling them she liked a girl would not be an option. No matter how hard she tried to be a similar cold, confident bitch, Kitty couldn't do or be what Santana had done or been - she didn't know how. Her sexuality would remain a secret.

"What is this?"

Kitty didn't turn to look at the person who spoke, knowing well that it was Bree, the newly promoted captain of the Cheerios. Her captain.

"A fellow Cheerio alone in a hallway? What is the matter with you, Kitty?"

Bree followed Kitty's eyes, meeting with the same brunette's back and long hair. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and a wicked grin spread on her lips.

"Oh..." she breathed in realization.

"Kitty Wilde has just lost love. Kitty Wilde has lost a girl."

The last word came out as a whisper into Kitty's ear; she slammed her hand onto Bree's mouth and dragged her further away from the crowded hallway. Kitty wanted to cry so badly. She hadn't said a word and yet within sixty seconds Bree had found out her secret. Just like that.

"No one must know," she choked back a sob, taking her hand away from Bree's mouth, "Now I know that it's not in your nature to keep secrets. It's rather become a habit of yours to ruin lives around here. But if you tell anyone - especially Marley - I will destroy you."

Bree's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes," Kitty's eyes have lit with a certain fire, "You can't tell anyone that I like girls. If I hear it from anyone else's mouth than yours or mine, you should know that I will make your life in this school a living hell until the day of your graduation - and if you're not that lucky, even afterwards."

"I am your captain! Coach Sylvester promoted me as captain of the Cheerios! I'll get you kicked off the team if you threaten me!" Bree exclaimed angrily.

"Getting kicked off doesn't stop me from telling your parents about your little affairs with every other boy in this school or how you completely humiliated Tina at prom or how you had sex with Jake Puckerman in the boys' bathroom and told him that you were pregnant with his child but weren't after all or how you're a mean bitch to Dottie or the other dozen stories and facts I have about you. Your mom and dad won't be so pleased, will they? Their perfect little Bree doing all these terrible things? What a scandal and disappointment! They'll pull you out of school. Your career in cheerleading will be ruined. Coach Sylvester will promote someone else as captain and every Cheerio in this school deserves it more than you do. So I suggest you walk away and keep your mouth shut about me being in love with Marley or you will get what's coming to you."

Kitty was breathing heavily. She had actually left Bree in shock. Neither of them knew that Kitty was capable of saying that much. All the anger she had in her was let out. The brunette Cheerio captain started to back away.

"Bree!" Kitty practically growled after her.

"Jesus - shit! Okay, I'll keep your stupid secret! You're insane. A lesbian psychopath. Fuck." Bree left the quiet, dimly lit hallway quickly, reuniting with the other Cheerios waiting for her. She sent one more dark glance at Kitty before she was gone. The blonde cheerleader leaned against the wall, covered her face with her hands and let out a long, shaky breath.

"I'm Kitty Wilde. I'm Kitty Wilde, I'll be fine. I'm Kitty damn Wilde, I'm gonna be...okay." she repeated to herself. Whether or not she believed that was a different story entirely. How was she supposed to be okay when the girl she loved could never look at her like she looked at that boy? How was Kitty supposed to be okay when she knew she would never be able to provide Marley with everything all the boys could? How was she supposed to act like she was fine when all she wanted was that Marley was happy but it still tore her apart that she couldn't give her that happiness.

Kitty Wilde gathered herself (as well as she could) and left the hallway, preparing for the hardest task she would ever face in her life.

Loving Marley Rose.


End file.
